


Unsolved case: The Titan Boy

by xgstarx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe: Creppypasta, Cancer, Cannibalism, Claiming Bites, Crazed Eren, Death, Gods, Gore, Horror, Illness, Immortality, Just like a tad bit, Monsters, Of course it can go as nothing for non shippers, Reaper!Mikasa, Sanity Loss, Squint and you'll see ereri, Urban tribes, god!Levi, original piece, psychotic Thoughts and Actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgstarx/pseuds/xgstarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CreepyPasta Au<br/>There was once a Tribe, who was blessed by a council of Gods,  that had an Elixir for Immortality.<br/>When a Father has lost his wife, he won't allow his son to go through the same path.<br/>The Elixir will save his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsolved case: The Titan Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is a whole original story that I've been thinking of doing for a while. I may think of making a small story dedicated to this AU, but that'll be for later.  
> Anyways, I really hope you like this shot of horror, because I had so much fun with it!

UNSOLVED CASE #51851425517518  

The Titan Boy 

DATE: 3/30/2003 

TIME: 1:26 AM 

PLACE: Erfurt, Germany 

TYPE: UNKNOWN 

Witnesses claim to have seen boy dismembering body. Said to have seen boy eating Victims flesh. Claim that boy's eyes were yellow glowing.  

Description of the boy is height of 170 cm, age of around 15, slim, tanned skin, yellow/golden eyes, ripped clothes, no shoes. 

At the scene of the crime, authorities found mauled body, chunks of a man identified as Thomas Hesse. Body was missing body parts: left leg, right hand, chunk of what is assumed to be left thigh, right half of face. 

Blood samples identified from the bodies hands, found under the nails, decoded the DNA of EREN YEAGER, a missing child case recorded back in 1954, when the village first came to be. Police have no idea how the Person's DNA could have been place on the body, and investigators have yet to confirm. 

Authorities believe that the body looked mauled by the native animals of the area. Search for any suspects was dropped and case was marked as unsolved. 

-.-.-.- 

It's in the small Village of Erfurt, Germany, near the Lahn River, that the first acclaimed sighting was seen. Two girls, one of age 16, the other 17, were out past curfew at the late hours of 1:26 AM. The girls, sisters, were roaming the Forest behind their home when they began hearing the crunching noises coming from deeper within. They later claimed the noise to have sounded like an animal feeding on something hard, and wished they had turned back to the safety of their home. As the girls continued on into the forest, the noises grew louder, and were accompanied by slurping noises.  

"I didn't know what to think! It just..was so sudden! How were we supposed to react when we saw that?!" The elder girl responded when asked about the case. An officer asked if they were on drugs. 

"No! I'm not on drugs! And I'm not stupid either! I know what we saw out there! It wasn't an animal! _It was a person!_ " 

The police replied that it could have been an animal, all signs indicate it looked to be a mauling. Perhaps from a rather small bear. 

"It wasn't a bear!" The youngest girl replied. "It was some kind of Demon! It was feeding off of another person!" She began to cry. 

The girls said that upon investigating the cause of the noise, they came to the sight of what appeared to be a boy hunched over, eating the limbs and innards of a man. The two witnesses claimed that it's ear twitched, and that it sniffed the air. 

"It was like it knew. Like the moment we saw it, it knew we were there. It could smell our fear. How can a human smell that?!" The youngest said frantically to the officer. 

The girls were shocked, and one made the mistake of gasping, alerting the "Boy" of their presence. They girls said that boy looked over to them with crazed looking, Yellow eyes. 

"They glowed.. They glowed the entire time. They...It was like he was thinking of whether or not to eat us too.." The elder girl said. 

The boy raised up from his hunched over position, and opened his mouth wide. 

"He was tearing his mouth open. He didn't even use anything! He just opened his mouth and it started tearing along the edges of his cheeks! It was like he dislocated his jaw!" The youngest told. 

The girls were only broken from their shock when the boy began to scream, that’s when they started to run. 

"It was run or die. He looked like he was ready to come after us next! I didn’t want us to die, so I grabbed sisters arm and ran. I remember hearing it chasing us, occasionally it would slow down, like if it was messing with us..." The elder girl huddled into herself. "I know what we saw wasn't a bear...That thing wasn't human either.." 

The case was later closed after no signs of any bears, or humans, living in the forest could be found.  

-.-.-.- 

Many years back in the early 1900's, There was a small family of three living in Germany, in a new town that had just been stabilizing called Erfurt. The Yeager family was one who was just beginning to have it's name known throughout their country. The town they lived in was made near a wide forest that delved into a beautiful river near it. It seemed like a great place to live in, great scenery and all, but the forest always made people wary of being out and about at night. This wariness wasn't enough to scare the inhibitors of the Town away, but it did keep most on edge.  

On one sudden night while on her way from a late night work shift, Mother and Wife, Carla Yeager, stumbled upon an odd rock that had been sticking from the ground. She didn't see it, due to the Darkness of the night, and so stumbling upon it was inevitable.  

"What in the world?" The young woman said, rubbing her now pained foot. She looked down, wanting to see what had caused her pain, and saw an oddly shaped rock on the ground. Further investigation brought her to the realization that there were also mystic symbols on the rocks hard surface. She quickly rushed home to show Her Husband what she discovered. 

Grisha Yeager, as one of the small but popular scientists of that day and age, was Excited with his wife's discovery, and quickly inspected it, wanting to know as much as he could about the stone. Days later, Carla began to develop a harsh cough, It would sometimes even cause blood to bubble up her throat. She felt so weak that she found herself struggling to get off her shared bed in the mornings. 

Of course, She kept it a secret from her husband and young son, thinking that maybe she had a bad case of the flu. She thought that it would go away in a couple of days. "There's no need to worry your Father over this, sweet child. It's just the cough." She told Eren, Her young son, when he found her hunched over the kitchen sink one morning.  

That same week, late into an evening, after looking through many books he gathered from the town library, Grisha found that the stone his wife had found had been created by an ancient tribe that used to hail inside the depths of their local forest. The tribe prayed upon a council of gods, all who's skin color's ranged from different parts of the world. These gods, wanting to reward their people for their prayers and sacrifices, made a special elixir, one that could turn any into an immortal walker, and passed on the formula to the most trusted of the tribe.  

But it was said that the tribe gained a hunger for flesh after drinking the elixir, the hunger so strong that even flesh of their own species began to look appetizing. Slowly, The immortal tribe members began feeding on their mortal companions, attacking when they felt their stomachs beg for the flesh. The council of gods, upon seeing the havoc their immortal praisers had made, sent a new creation to destroy their mistake. Black shadowy figures that appeared to be made of black fog, reaped the immortal tribe members. The tribe soon dwindled and disappeared from the face of the earth, and with them, the elixir of immortality. 

Grisha, stoked to tell his beloved wife of his findings, went to wake her from a nap she had decided to take, wanting to share his knowledge. He rushed himself up from his basement, making enough noise to alert his son as well. "This is amazing! With this discovery, our families name will beknown throughout the world, Eren!" Grisha yelled as he rushed up to the master bedroom. The happy husband gave his wife nudges on her shoulder to wake her, but upon a series of fevered shakes, Carla did not awaken. "Carla, Dear? What's wrong? Why do you not awaken?" The scientist said worriedly. Eren soon also aproched his parents, beginning to grow scared of his Mother's odd quietness. "Father, somethings wrong. Mother has been looking rather sick  this past week. Maybe we should take her to the town doctor. I-I'm sure Mr. Arlert will be able to help!" 

After bundling the sick woman into a blanket, Grisha and a worried Eren rushed over to the towns doctor, almost breaking the door down with harsh knocks on the home entrance. The door was opened to reveal an elderly man, well into his late 90's. 

"Well, hello there Mr.Yeager-" He began with a smile, but was soon cut off by a frantic Grisha. "Somtings wrong with my wife!" The worried husband replied. A frown soon set itself upon the elder man's face, and he urged them in.  

Carla was rushed to a room consisting of a bed and a small closet filled with medical supplies. Eren was told to stay outside and play with Mr.Arlerts young grandson, who was good friends with Eren. What was Carla's Supposed Flu virus had actually been a deadly case of cancer, a tumor growing in the inside of her intestines.  

"I'm very sorry, there's no cure for this. I Can't prescribe her anything, or it will make her symptoms enhance." Mr. Arlert told Grisha, a heavy look in his eyes. Grisha, who was sitting in a chair next to his heavy breathing wife, closed his eyes and brought her hand to his lips, wishing to take her sickness from her. "How much longer does she have?" The Scientist asked. Mr.Arlert looked down sadly. "Not long." 

Carla died later into the night, leaving a devastated Grisha, and heartbroken Eren behind. 

-.-.-.- 

It was a year later that Eren started developing the same cough as Carla had. Him and his father were just moving on with their lives without the deceased woman when his young body began to shut down on itself. He would wake up to huge coughing fits, worrying his father into taking him to see the Elder Arlert. 

"It appears that young Eren has developed the same illness Carla had. This seems to be hereditary at most. It's amazing that his body is fighting off the sickness so well." He had told a mourning Grisha.  

"How long?" Was asked again. The elder doctor sighed, but looked at the man seriously. "I cannot say for sure, but he may have a year. A few months if most."  

The young boy was barley keeping him from deaths reach over the next two months, and Grisha grew more and more panicked with each passing day.  

Grisha, scared of also losing his only son, began looking for ways to cure the disease. He used Eren as his experiment, injecting the boy over and over again with antibiotic after antibiotic, hoping that each new injection would lead a healthy, cured son.   

The cough would always return the next morning, leaving a dazed Eren to cough blood. Sometimes, Eren would even Throw up along with it. Growing desperate with the decreasing health of his son, Grisha was beginning to grow crazed. It wasn't until one stormy night, that Grisha remembered the stone Carla had Found a year before. 

Quick to his feet, Grisha began a heavy search of possible translations to the stone. He found that the stone's carvings had translated to different herbs and liquids, all found in his very own basement. This was it! This was the Elixir that the god's had sent their tribe!  

In order for the potion to work, the stone read, a symbol that looked faintly of a y crossed with an s should be carved into the base of the human's neck. This symbol would allow the gods to bless the human with immortal life, a long lived one.  

"Eren Won't Die.." Grisha whispered to himself. "My son won't die! He won't leave me alone! I've saved my precious son!" The man exclaimed. 

Grisha ran to Eren's room, picking up the sick child while he slept. The boy was too tired to even feel the movements of his placement, only faintly waking to his father strapping him down to one of the chairs he kept down there. "F-Father..? W-what are you doing! Why are you tying me?" The boy ask with increasing panic.  

Grisha laughed as he made sure that he had exposure to the base of Eren's neck. "I did it Eren! I found the Elixir! you won't have to suffer anymore!" He all but yelled. "Now stay still,Eren! This is for your own good." Grisha said as he grabbed a sharp scalpel. The scientist began carving into Eren's skin, where blood rushed from the new wound. Eren's whimpers soon turned to screams, being tuned out by the storm that now washed over the town.  

"Stop! Father, No! It hurts!" Eren cried, sobbing for mercy. Grisha shushed at his child, placing the scalpel towards his lips. "It's ok, Eren! Soon you will be all better!"  

Tears streamed down the young boy's face as he watched in horror as his father brought up a large needled syringe. "This is for your own good." Grisha whispered, before stabbing the Needle down into Eren's lower neck.  

Eren gagged as he felt the object puncture into his wind pipe, fluid coursing down into his lungs. He felt fire like pain rush through his body, but the blood he choked on did not allow him to scream. 

The boy could feel the beating of his Heart slowly wither down, until it was almost non-existent. And with a final twitch of his body, Eren died Before his father.  

Grisha yelled, grabbing at his lifeless son's body, shaking it. "No..NO NO NO!" The man screamed, holding his son's face up. "This should have worked! Wake up, Eren! Wake up! You're supposed to be immortal!" The man cried, scratching at his face. "Your supposed to be alive! Your supposed to be cured!..You weren't supossed to leave me." Grisha sobbed, dropping his son's head gently. He yelled, pulling at his hair as he tried making sense of things.  

He was so angry with the turn of events that he almost didn't notice the bodily twitch his dead son gave. Gasping, Grisha untied his son, raising him to sit up. "Eren? Eren! My son! Your alive?!"  

The smile on Grisha's face soon became confuse as drool fell from Eren's slightly open mouth.  

"Eren-?" 

 It was the last thing Grisha managed to say before the boy's eyes opened to reveal Yellow haunting orbs, the boy's jaw opening wide and tearing at the cheek muscle, and causing bones from his jaw to crack harshly as it opened. The jaw opened wide enough that before Grisha had time to notice, it was slamming closed around the man's head. The headless body soon fell limp to the ground as Eren chewed at the head with great vigor. 

Eren Yeager had lost most of his sanity, The effects of the Elixer giving way to primal instinct as his mind told him to feed upon now cooling meat below him.  

And as his instincts asked, Eren's new, enhanced mind followed.  

-.-.-.- 

Eren didn't notice the presence behind him until he was being held by the neck, staring his bright colored stare at the newcomer.  

The man wore a black clothing, only a golden shawl slung around the man's shoulder showing any color. Upon the shawl was etched the symbol that had been carved into the back of the boy's neck.  

"Well. This is such a disgusting sight to be called upon. And to think you somehow managed to be worthy of this gift of infinite life, even after eating the remains of your sire." The Man Hissed, sneering.  

"Very well. If this is what the council must Protect, so it shall be. I have no time in seeing to this creatures needs. Mikasa." The man ordered, dropping Eren to the ground. The boy hissed at the man, the skin that had somehow healed from his cheeks beginning to stretch. The man snorted with little humor. " Calm yourself child. How could you be so rude to your master?" He smirked. 

"Master Levi." The wispy voice of a woman came, and soon, the form of a black, shadowy figure."You summoned me..?" 

 "This..Brat Needs to be supervised, and the council has no time for such meddling troubles. Protectors of this creature we may be, but we have little time to see to its needs. See to it that you feed this animal and keep it from making too much of a commotion." The woman nodded, looking over to the odd child who was now hissing at her. 

Levi approached the boy, grabbing him sharply by his chin, fingernails digging into the Boy's cheeks. "Be grateful that I am giving you this chance at life, Brat. Consider yourself lucky." The god said as his eyes glowed a harsher grey, burning his mark into the back of Eren's neck. The mark was of a pair of wings, blackened in their burning. 

Eren gave a loud his, Somewhat startling the God, and darted his two hands at the gods arm, holding it in place as he stretched his mouth, biting down harshly into the arm.  

Levi hissed in pain, Throwing the boy at the summoned Reaper. Black blood oozed down the man's pale arm. Levi chuckled holding up his arm to see the wound healing, yet leaving a scar of teeth marks. 

"A mark for a mark, huh?" Levi said, mostly to himself. He smirked. "See you around, Brat." Levi then disappeared, leaving Eren to the assigned Reaper. 

-.-.-.- 

The Yeager Family home was closed down after the remains of Grisha Yeager were found in the Basement. Eren was no where to be found, and a missing child warrant was sent throughout the country. After months of searching for the missing child, police shut down the investigation as unsolved. 

People talked about the incident, trying to make sense of the uncalled for murder that happened in their quiet town. The gossip soon died down as the years passed. The Yeager home was never claimed by any relatives, and most residents who tried claiming the home would always hear odd crunching noises in the basement. It didn't help that Bones would be found leading into the Forest behind the home. 

-.-.-.- 

CASE: UNSOLVED  

*CASE NUMBER: #5-18-5-14-25-5-1-7-5-18  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> *1-A  
> 2-B  
> 3-C  
> 4-D  
> 5-E  
> 6-F  
> 7-G  
> 8-H  
> 9-I  
> 10-J  
> 11-K  
> 12-L  
> 13-M  
> 14-N  
> 15-O  
> 16-P  
> 17-Q  
> 18-R  
> 19-S  
> 20-T  
> 21-U  
> 22-V  
> 23-W  
> 24-X  
> 25-Y  
> 26-Z  
> Have fun ;)


End file.
